scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pick 'n Solve
''Pick 'n Solve ''is the 3rd episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy must pick a girl at the mansion and cannot interfere with the next mystery, while Amber tries to fill in on a mystery at the auditorium. Synopsis Shaggy must choose a girl and the rest of the gang capture an alien at the auditorium. The gang arrive in the mansion, where Crystal, Amber, Googie and the Master Hippie are. Crystal and Googie both talk to Shaggy at once about choosing a girlfriend. The gang try to help but the Master Hippie silences everyone. He tells Shaggy he must choose a girlfriend and cannot interfere with the next mystery, because that time will be used to choose a girl. Even if he chooses her before, he still cannot interfere. As for the rest of the gang, the Master Hippie suggests the next mystery: the Auditorium Alien. However, he remembers that when Shaggy is choosing, someone must fill in. Amber volunteers and the Master Hippie bends the rules a bit by allowing two dogs on a team. The gang don't want to solve the mystery at the auditorium, but they decide to obey the wishes of the Master Hippie. They don't want to anger him. Scooby is really happy about Amber being on the team but doesn't want to leave Shaggy. But the Master Hippie says it must be so, and Shaggy tells the gang to go and leave him alone with the girls, and the gang go to the auditorium. The Master Hippie explains to Shaggy that whoever he picks he must have as the girlfriend and really love her. The other he can have as a friend but cannot express any signs of love towards her. He leaves them, and for the rest of the episode they are not shown, only when the gang come back. The gang + Amber go to the auditorium and immediately encounter the alien. They are chased by him and Scooby and Amber are separated from the rest of the gang so they decide to look for clues. Amber nuzzles Scooby and then they meet a man called Mr. Fagin. He is the owner of the auditorium and wants to stop teenagers from ruining it. He also is very suspicious because there is something sticking out of his hat, which drops out. It is a paper that says "Iert!" in jumbled leters. Meanwhile the rest of the gang is left investigating. They encounter Carl Rettil. He wants to shut down the auditorium. Then Scooby and Amber come and give them the paper. Carl gets out a deciphering code he found and the message is actually "MeAl!" so Fred sets a trap, which works. The alien was actually Mr. Fagin. He wanted to stop teenagers from coming. The gang quickly rush back to the mansion, where Shaggy is finally choosing. He chooses...Crystal! Googie runs away and Shaggy chases after her. But Crystal pulls him back and the episode ends with whether Shaggy should go after Googie or not. Cast and Characters Villains *Auditorium Alien Suspects *Master Hippie *Googie *Mr. Fagin *Carl Rettil Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Mansion **Auditorium Notes/trivia *This is the 5th part of an 11-part epic. *Mr. Fagin is named for Charles Dickens' character in Oliver Twist. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Whoa, whoa, whoa, man, are you, like, saying I can't do this mystery?" "...Yes, actually." -'Shaggy '''and '''Master Hippie' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes